1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and a method for controlling the operation of a portable terminal. More particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus and a method for controlling the operation of a portable terminal having a multimedia function.
2. Description of the Related Art
As communication technologies have improved, the demand for portable terminals that include various multimedia functions in addition to the conventional mobile communication function has increased.
Therefore, portable terminals capable of providing multimedia functions, such as portable terminals having a portable multimedia player (PMP) combined therewith, have been rapidly developed.
The above-mentioned portable terminals, which provide a multimedia function, have an embedded multimedia processor for performing the multimedia function. The portable terminals also include a control processor for controlling the mobile communication function, for example a Mobile Station Modem (MSM).
In the above-mentioned portable terminals, the control processor controls the multimedia processor in performing the multimedia function.
Therefore, because the control processor controls the multimedia processor while the portable terminal performs a multimedia function, the control processor must maintain an active mode at all times in order to control the multimedia function or the communication function. Accordingly, consumption of electric power increases and the probability of software error occurrence also increases.